


Universe

by fasciinating



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek (2009), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Established James T. Kirk/Spock, Established Relationship, Existentialism, M/M, Sharing a Bed, Sleepy!Spock, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, soft shit, this is soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:28:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23531605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fasciinating/pseuds/fasciinating
Summary: It’s been approximately two point seven hours since they both fell to bed before, “Do you believe there was ever nothing?”Or, a short vignette in which Spock is trying to sleep but Jim thinks it's the perfect time to talk the mysteries of the universe.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock, Kirk/Spock
Comments: 6
Kudos: 96





	Universe

It’s approximately two point seven hours since they both fell to bed before, “Do you believe there was ever _nothing_?” 

Jim is speaking, though Spock does not know why. 

He almost ignores it until, “Or since matter like energy can’t be created or destroyed, is it possible this, all this, just you know, _was_ , and always was?” There’s a pause and Spock thinks he can feel the crease between Jim’s thick brows without seeing them, without needing to. “Am I even making any sense? ”

Hidden by darkness, Spock delicately rouses from within the warm hollow at the nape of Jim’s neck, pressed neatly against Jim’s back. He blinks slowly, hovering just outside the realm of a rare night of sleep to find the Captain awake, and whispering ( to no surprise of his own ) of an age-old question lingering about the universe. 

Spock’s lashes flutter gently and he opens his eyes. Beneath the port above Jim’s bed, the glow of shifting nebulae casts an alluring shade of indigo on Jim’s skin. He nestles into the first knobs of the Captain’s spine.

“Of course, Jim,” he murmurs, slipping the words tiredly, languidly, through the slim gap of his lips; out of form, when he presses his face further into a shoulder blade. Spock moves his mouth against the angles of bone he finds there, worrying a mark left from before, remembering quietly, before he leaves behind another press of his lips, “However, it can wait until morning.”

Inside his arms, Spock feels Jim’s body relax albeit from an acquiesce to defeat than the fact that Jim is tired. He half expected Jim to argue, to sit up or move away from him in order to retrieve whatever Jim seems to be looking for in the night.

Instead, he can hear the beat of Jim’s heart slowing, it pattering like a soft drum into his own empty chest, their limbs rustling in the sheets. 

“Right.” Jim exhales, carrying Spock with him on the rise and fall of his back. An oscillation of acceptance and gratitude adulates between them. “Yeah, okay. But you’re totally telling me tomorrow, though, right?” 

“Sleep, Jim.”

And they do.

**Author's Note:**

> Something smol and soft. Please enjoy; I really hope ya'll like it! Comments or kudos are greatly appreciated. It keeps me motivated to keep writing. ❤️ Thanks for reading!
> 
> Also! Shout out to traiilblazer and sarinamydear for beta'ing this fic.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek or its characters, nor am I affiliated with Paramount.


End file.
